A Kiss in Front of the Fire
by PrincessAlois
Summary: It is a snowy day for the two boys Ciel and Alois. Alois wants to play in the snow! what happens when they decide to come back inside? o-o sorry for it being horribly short ;-;


**Greetings, my lovely readers o-o**

"Wow! Claude, look at the snow! It's finally snowing!"

Alois looked out the window from his bedroom window with a bright smile while his tall butler, Claude, was standing beside him.

"Yes highness, first snow of the year." He said with no emotion.

"I want to go out outside." He smirked, "But first, I think I'll visit Ciel."

"It's snowing. What a magical sight...Snow is amazing in my opinion. To me, it is a lovely view to watch it fall."

"Snow is indeed a pleasant thing to wake up to, my lord."

"Yes." Ciel took a sip of his tea.

"Perhaps you wish to go out?" Sebastian asked.

"I think I would rather stay inside the warm mansion, admiring the snow from the window." He glanced out and smiled.

"You may go now, Sebastian."

Sebastian gave a small bow and left the room.

Hm, a warm smile from the young master... Such a rare sight.

Ciel remembered playing in the snow as a child. Winter was always his favorite time of the year! Of course he enjoyed cuddling under a blanket in front of a fire with a warm drink, or eating cookies. But that is not the only reason. He had remembered building a snowman with his father or even just running around under the falling snowflakes that fell on his head. Being in the snow always felt like a magical moment to him.

And suddenly, Ciel's flashbacks were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

In came a blonde haired child by the name of Alois Trancy.

"Good morning Ciel!"

"Alois, why must you come when I am not expecting you?" Ciel asked annoyed, not too thrilled to see Alois.

"I dunno. So anyway, it's snowing today!"

"Yes, yes it is."

Alois sat up on Ciels' desk and crossed his legs.

"Well how about we go outside for a bit?"

"I want to stay inside where it's warm."

"You're boring."

"I know."

Alois frowned. He took the pen from Ciel's hand and turned so he was facing Ciel.

"Alois, please get off my desk..."

"Okay." He slipped off the desk but sat right onto Ciel's lap, facing him. He positioned himself as close to Ciel he he could.

"Come on Alois, get off me!"

"Come outside with me."

"No." He crossed his arms.

"Ciel."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's too cold. Why can't you do it on your own?"

"Because it's not fun when you're alone!"

Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes. Alois put his face close to Ciel's and smirked.

"But it might be fun..." He licked Ciel's lips. Ciel blushed and pushed him away. Why did Alois alway do that? This is how he gets his way when wanting something from Ciel.

"F-fine I'll go out! Please stop licking me though!"

Alois chuckled and stood up.

"Wow, it's gorgeous!" Ciel's eyes sparkled as he admired the snow. Alois looked over at Ciel's face and blinked. "Wow Ciel, you really have a nice smile. Ciel looked over at him and blushed.

Alois laughed. "You enjoy the snow?"

"Very much really. I loved playing in it as a child." A small smile appeared back on Ciel's face.

"Yes, me and my little brother used to enjoy the snow as well..." He smiled.

"Well then, shall we do somethi-" He was hit by a snowball. Ciel chuckled. "Gotcha."

Alois smiled evilly and made his own snowball, then throwing it and hitting Ciel's shoulder.

*Many snowballs later*

"Ahahaha, Alois wait!" He got out from behind his fort and brushed the snow off of him.

"I think we should head back inside now, I am super cold."

"Yea and Im tired."

The two went back inside and slipped off their coats, gloves, and boots.

"Ugh, my hands are so numb!" Ciel said.

Alois smiled and grabbed the other's hands. He held them up to his lips and breathed warm breath on Ciel's cold fingers. Ciel blushed.

"Is that better?"

He nodded nervously and pulled his hands away.

"Master, I have prepared some hot chocolate for the two of you. And I also have a fire ready as well... My, your cheeks are all red! You must be freezing!"

Ciel nodded. "That's fine..."

They went into the livingroom where they saw the fire being lit. Ciel looked at the couch with one blanket on it.

_Just one blanket?..._

Sebastian smiled. "Perhaps you two can be warmer if you stay close together..." He walked out before Ciel could say anything.

"What the hell does he mean by that?"

Alois smiled. and sat down.

"Come on Ciel, sit."

Ciel took a deep breath and sat down on the couch.

_I hate you, Sebastian..._

He stayed on the other side of the couch, trying to stay away from Alois.

"Jeez Ciel, you still look cold! Come closer..."

"No."

Alois grabbed Ciel's arm and quickly pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him and pulling the blanket over.

"See, isn't this better?"

Ciel started feeling so much warmer... He almost enjoyed being in Alois' arms like this... He blushed and stayed there, not trying to pull away. The blonde smiled and hugged Ciel a bit tighter, keeping him warm. A smile tugged at Ciel's lips as he blushed deeper. Alois started to whisper into Ciel's ear. "Can I kiss you?" Ciel nodded slightly. He turned his head to face Alois and he leaned into Alois' lips, giving him a sweet kiss.


End file.
